Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Parks, George, A. RESEARCH & RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? l Yes m No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? l Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 4 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? m Yes l No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 2442-3BASICSSBIRAbstract.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 1764-2BASICSSBIRProjectNarrative.pdfMime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography & References Cited 7508-9BASICSSBIRBibiliographyRefs.pdMf ime Type: application/pdf 9. Facilities & Other Resources 7006-11BASICSBIRFacilities.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment 6777-12BASICSSBIREquipment.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Parks, George, A. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The growing prevalence of heavy drinking and associated alcohol-related negative consequences among college students indicates a pressing need for evidence-based alcohol abuse prevention programs with adequate training aids to support their effective delivery and implementation. The Brief Alcohol Screening and Intervention for College Students (BASICS) is notable for randomized controlled trials demonstrating its efficacy in reducing problematic drinking and alcohol-related harm among college students. While a BASICS manual, practitioner training workshop, and demonstration video have been developed to aid program dissemination; the training tools available to practitioners and institutions are not adequate for widespread clinical training in the BASICS model. Cascadia Addiction Research and Education, LLC (CARE) is committed to the dissemination of evidence-based practices in addiction prevention and treatment through educational services and technological innovation. CARE intends to develop two BASICS DVDs that will demonstrate motivational interviewing techniques with college students (DVD 1) and model both the assessment and feedback portions of the BASICS program with fidelity to the research supporting its efficacy (DVD 2). The goals for this Phase I SBIR Project are threefold: (1) to recruit practitioners (n=50) who have attended a BASICS Workshop to evaluate the current video and identify its clinical and technical strengths and limitations; (2) to develop two DVDs that demonstrate the essential clinical components of BASICS program delivery utilizing the unique technical features of digital video; and (3) to assess the feasibility, utility, and commercial potential of the two prototype BASICS DVDs among college student health professionals (n=40). Project Description Page 6